Bioshock: Multiverse
by SpaceRangerX
Summary: This is the story of Walter Conroy. Walter never really had any money, or any parents for that matter. But when he meets the mysterious college Professor Hale, he finds things about history, and about himself that he'd never known before. Rated M for cursing, and who knows? Just in case. Based on Bioshock: Infinite.


This may turn into a full fledged series of books if it does well enough. For now though, I'm only planning on the one entry.

* * *

Chapter One

1962, New York City, 2:19 PM

Like every other person my age who's parents deserted them, I had nothing. Sure, maybe a few dimes and dollars here and there, but I was usually making bets with people to win their food away, or eating day old bread they threw out from the Bakery. Then I met Hale. My entire world changed that day.

I was going about my business of scrounging for food near the University, when I was caught. The Police don't take kindly to people stealing, even if it was out of dumpsters.

"Boy, I said if I caught you here again, there'd be serious consequences." he said.

"See, good sir, if only there were enough good souls in this city, much like yourself. I'll take this warning into account!" I said as I saluted him, and started to take my leave.

"That's where we run into our first issue," he said as he clasped handcuffs around my wrists, "This ain't no warning." This was your stereotypical Cop. He was fat, mustached, and had doughnut powder left on his gloves from his lunch break.

"Sir, please! I'll never do it again! I can't go back prison! Willy Morton and I have a long-running feud." I begged as he dragged me to his patrol car.

"Willy Morton? He was a challenge to find, what after robbing all of those corner stores and all." the Officer agreed. I tried my best to play along as I slowly picked the handcuff lock with a nail. "Then we found him. Strung up terrified by the harbor. Said a diver scared him back up. I saw it you know?"

"Wha-? Oh, yes sir." I said.

"It was 'bout six and half feet tall. Big drill in it's hand. It sounded like a whale." the Officer said.

"Excuse me, good Officer," came a voice, "That child picking the lock behind you? I'm his legal guardian." A tall, angry looking old man trudged toward the two, clutching a quantum mechanics textbook.

"Professor Hale, how goes your day?" the Officer asked.

"It was fine, until you starting carting away my, erm, Nephew."

"Nephew?" I asked.

Professor Hale's eyes grew wide as he whispered for me to go along with it. "Yes, see, my poor Brother died years ago, and left this poor boy to me. I've been caring for him ever since."

The Officer took off the handcuffs, and tossed me toward the old man. "He's your problem now, Hale." The Professor looked disapprovingly at me, and took me by the hand, leading me toward the University. Not a word was exchanged between us, until we reached a lecture hall. It stood empty, and had books and papers scattered all around the desks and a projection machine still running. There was a blurry picture of an Angel in the clouds extending her right hand toward something. The old man turned off the projector when he noticed that I was staring at it.

"That was from a Project I did when I was younger. We called it revolutionary." he said.

"We?" I asked.

"I had the help from a young woman and a few others, I-" Hale stopped himself. "Young man, you have a lot of thanking to do. I rescued you from jail time."

"Yeah, I figured. What do I need to steal for you? You need begging? Pickpocketing? I'm good at that." I offered. The Professor shook his head, and waved a hand toward a seat. I sat across from him at a desk in the front of the hall.

"You caught my eye a long time ago, Walt." Hale said.

"How do you-"

"I know a lot of things. But there is one thing I _really_ need to know." he said. He pointed toward a chalkboard to my left. There were numbers and symbols dotting the whole thing.

"That is my Elizabethan Theory." he said.

"Like the period in history?" I asked.

"No." he answered. "You may prefer Multiverse."

"Multiverse. Like, how our reality is only one of innumerable amounts of other ones? Like in a different dimension, I'm filthy stinking rich." I laughed. Hale did not.

"You seem to be knowledgeable. I grew up a lot like you, you know? I didn't have much. But one day my life took a spin. Things happened." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"None of your business. But listen. My equation is missing something. I need to complete it, _I need_ _to._" he said. His fists were clenched.

"Woah, something happened, Old Man. Tell me." I said.

"No. You'll find out for yourself soon. I can see it in your eyes." He said.

"M-My eyes?" I asked, a little nervous. He took my hand, and studied my palm as if it were injured.

"Catherine, come here please." Hale said. A girl, who couldn't have been much older than myself, entered the room. She wore a lab coat over a red dress, as if she were attending a gala after mixing chemicals. Here dark red hair was done up, and she wore reading glasses. I had to admit, she was a looker.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"I want you to take Walter here to incubation. He has a long journey ahead of him."


End file.
